


Attention

by keephergoin



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Teddy Bears, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keephergoin/pseuds/keephergoin
Summary: I wrote this fic about a year ago so I apologize if it's bad lmaoBasically, Evan wants attention, but Jonathan is too occupied with his teddy bears. Evan takes appropriate action, but stuff do not go as planned..This is just a one shot, but I'll be release five short chapters of it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they're not dating btw, they just moved in as room mates

Since Jonathan had moved in, Evan’s apartment have started looking more and more like a 2 year old’s bedroom. Every corner and every shelf had a teddy bear sitting on it. He wasn’t too bothered by it at first until he realized two months in that Jonathan was getting rather busy having them dusted every so often and eventually playing or talking to them. Why would he talk to them when Evan was always around? He could talk to him, couldn’t he? 

“Is there a reason to why you’re talking to them instead of me?” Evan quickly wished he hadn’t said a word as he saw Delirious’ surprised reaction. 

“You’re just jealous that they're getting more attention than you.” Jonathan showed him the tongue and hugged one of his teddies tightly. 

“Oh, yeah? What do I have to do to get your attention then?” It wasn’t meant to sound flirty, but he couldn’t help but give him a smirk as he leaned into him on the couch. 

Jonathan leaned into his touch so that their faces were only inches apart. Evan didn’t move, stuck in the moment. “You could try and take them away from me, but then I’d have to kill you of course.” The smirk Jonathan gave back was sure to have melted Evan’s heart. They were so close and practically breathing each others air. Evan couldn’t take it anymore and was about to close the space between them- but before he could take action, Jonathan yawned, obviously exhausted from all of the talking he had been doing with his teddy bears. Evan looked away as Jonathan stood up, ruffling his hair and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Evan felt like a fool for thinking they were having a moment. 

“I’m gonna go to bed, don’t stay up too late okay?”

Evan was blushing and embarrassed through the roof as he rubbed the back of his neck as nodded to his room mate.

“Uh, yeah.. Just gonna finish editing this video real quick.” Evan spoke almost too quickly and picked up his laptop. He almost face palmed himself when he realized he never edit on his laptop and Jonathan would totally comment on it.

But Jonathan just shook his head and giggled as he walked down to their shared bathroom.

Evan pushed the laptop out of the way and slid down the sofa, putting his head in his hands. He sat there overthinking everything that just happened and how suspicious Jonathan probably was of the whole thing. Did he know how much Evan wanted to kiss him? Did he feel the same way? These were questions he was gonna get answers to sooner than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back hoes


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Evan had stayed up all night to sample up every single teddy bear in the apartment and payed off a friend to hide them in a garage he had rented only for the teddy bears. It might sound stupid that he would do all of this only for some attention, but if this is what it took, he sure as hell was gonna do it. Even if that attention was him getting assassinated by his crush for messing with his toys. It would be worth it.

Evan got home at 6 am that morning, exhausted from all the carrying of the bags. He peaked into Jonathan’s room to make sure he was still sleeping. He was, quite deeply too. He went back to his room and threw himself on the bed. All he could think about was if this was a good idea or not and if he should go back and get them before Jon woke up. But instead, Evan put himself under the covers and fell asleep fully clothed.

He was woken up by a loud “NOOOOO” across the hall and quickly stood up as the door slammed open. Jonathan stood there with a tired and angry look on his face. 

“Where. Are. They.” He breathed out looking Evan directly in the eyes. 

Evan swallowed and stood proudly while crossing his arms. “They’re not here, I’ll tell you that much.” 

“Liar..”

“Nope, they’re not here Jon. I’m serious.” 

Silence.

“If war is what you want, war is what you’ll get.” Delirious laughed before exiting his room.

War? What kind of war was he talking about? He shrugged it off and started his normal morning routine with a shower and then breakfast.

The day was halfway through and he hadn’t noticed anything being different than himself being more cautious to what Jonathan was doing. Whatever war he had started, he was doing alright so far it seemed. 

That was until he heard a knock at the door. They barely had any visitors so this got his attention. Evan was about to stand up from the couch when he heard Jonathan open the door and greet the visitors. 

“Hey, Jon. You ready?” 

Evan froze. He knew those voices. He put the laptop that was on his lap aside and stood up before making his way to the door. Ryan and Luke was standing there smiling brightly until Evan showed his face to greet them.

“Hey guys, w-what’re you two doing here?” He asked trying to make eye contact with them. They were continuously ignoring his attempts and looked at the ground or at their friend. Why were acting they like this? Had he said anything wrong?

“Uh, we’re just here to pick up Jonathan, really..” Toonz mumbled and looked at Ohm who was nodding in approval. 

Evan nodded “So uh, where are you going?”

“Doesn’t really concern you..” Ohm mumbled under his breath. Evan stood there almost shocked at how they were treating him. What the hell had he done to get this kind of attitude?

“We gotta get going if we’re gonna get to that thing in time.” Delirious said putting his hoodie on and walking out the door.

“But-“ Evan couldn’t finish his question as they shut the door on him. He felt hurt. Where were they going? Why only with Delirious?

Evan sighed and walked back inside sitting on the couch in silence. He tried to record a few videos with his other friends, but he wasn’t in the mood after what happened. 

Tyler had asked what was wrong, but he shrugged him off and told him he was fine. He wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 am and Jonathan still wasn’t back. Evan had texted him several times asking where he was, but all he had gotten in respond was “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be home in a bit.” Whatever a bit meant, it was way past that. He was probably just overreacting. Jonathan is a grown ass man and should be able to take care of himself, but Evan couldn't help but feel worried for him. Evan had fallen asleep around the time he got the text, but woke up a few hours later to a door being shut. He checked the time.

“04:38 am”

Evan felt mad and disappointed at this point. He wanted answers.

He stood up and walked to the living room where Jonathan was standing, taking off his jacket.

“Where were you?”

Silence.

“Jonathan, answer me. I’ve been worried sick!” He almost yelled.

Silence. 

“Look, you could at least respond to my text properly.”

At that, Jonathan turned around. He looked worn out and smelled of alcohol.

“Jesus Jon, are you alright?” Evan said and reached out to touch his arm, but Jonathan pulled away from his grip.

“Look I’m just worried about you-“

“Yeah well you’re not my fucking mother, Evan!” Evan was taken aback and watched in shock as Jonathan walked to his bedroom, shutting the door hard enough to make him jump slightly.

He stood in silence. Was he really being like this because of the teddy bears? Was he seriously this attached to them?


	4. Chapter 4

Evan woke up at 9 am that morning to go for jog on his treadmill. When he got back he had a shower and ate breakfast. Several times during his morning routine he had wanted to knock on Delirious' door and talk to him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Since Delirious had come home so late, he figured he would let him sleep for a while.

It was now past 12 and Evan had finally gotten the courage to knock on his bedroom door, water and aspirin in hand.

He knocked, but no one answered.

“Jon? Are you alright?”

He knocked again. No response. 

What if something had happened to him?

“I’m coming in.” He opened the door slightly. The room was dark so he opened the door fully and turned the lights on.

His eyes scanned the room. No Delirious. 

Where the hell had he gone?

He quickly put down the glass of water and aspirin and picked up his phone where he quick dialled Delirious. 

“C'mon c'mon, please pick up..” He mumbled under his breath.

“Heeeello?”

“Jonathan! Where are you?!” Evan asked both relieved and sceptic.

“Out with Ohm and Cartoonz, chill I’m fine. I’ll be home whenever.” 

Delirious hung up before he was able to say anything else. When the hell had he left? Evan had been around the whole day and would have noticed if he had gone out. Unless.. he went out before he had woken up. God damn it, Delirious..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh boy


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 5pm and Evan had used his day productively and gotten a few videos recorded and edited. Even tho he had spent most of the day worrying about Delirious, he still got something done. The apartment was empty and quiet without Delirious, and for a while, Evan had been laying on the couch rethinking everything he's done. He dearly regrets taking away the teddy bears at this point. Delirious wouldn't come home because he would face to face with him, and that hit Evan in the chest, really fucking hard. It's time to end this. Evan sighed and decided to act on his final plan to trick Delirious into coming back home by pretending not to be home.

“Going out, I’ll be back at 11.” Evan sent the text and actually went out for an hour, maybe two, but he definitely had to come back way before 11.

Evan walked back to their apartment and quietly opened the front door. He heard mumbling coming from the living room and slowly made his way to the open area, but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Ohm and Cartoonz sitting there with controllers in their hands ready to play. Delirious was coming from the kitchen with three bottles of beer. 

Ohm noticed Evan’s presence and nudged Cartoonz in the shoulder. They both coughed to get Delirious’ attention. Once he looked over at Evan, his smile faded.

Evan was about to ask what the matter was, but Ohm and Cartoonz stood up and made their way to the door.

“We should.. go.” Ohm said and dragged Cartoonz with him out the door.

Silence.

“I thought you were out till eleven.” Delirious spoke first.

Evan just looked at him.

“Why do you do this?” he finally asked him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh you know exactly what I mean.” Evan looked him dead in the eyes, not taking them off him. “Look at me Jonathan.”

Delirious took his eyes off the ground and met Evan’s before clicking is tongue.

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to hang with friends now?” he asked dully.

Evan sighed, “Look I’m not the boss of you, and I know that, but I care about you and I want you talk to me and explain why you're acting like this. I’ve been worried sick about you these last couple of days and you haven’t said a fucking word!” He yelled and brought his hands through his hair and down his face. “Tell me what I’ve done wrong, Jonathan. I can tell that you’re mad and the least thing you can do is tell me what I’ve done..” Evan was broken and disappointed. He loved Delirious so much and he could tell that he didn’t feel the same way.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Delirious asked and giggled once Evan didn’t answer.

“I might not be able to physically kill you, but I did warn you about stealing my teddy bears.” He smiled.

Evan frowned “Is that what this is about? The fucking teddy bears?” Evan almost laughed at how frustrated he was. 

“Where are they, Evan?” 

“If I tell you, will you stop this? Will you stop ignoring me?”

Delirious stood patiently and smiled.

Evan sighed “4th Hickory Street..”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why?”

Delirious started laughing. Evan looked at him confused and rolled his eyes when he realized he was probably laughing at his defeat. “Yeah, yeah you won, ha ha..” 

Delirious started walking towards Evan who slowly backed up until he hit the door behind him. “Y’know if you wanted my attention this bad, all you had to do was ask.” 

Evan’s cheeks burned red and flustered as he looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about..”

Delirious smirked and opened the door that Evan had his back pressed up against. 

Evan stumbled into the room as the door supporting him disappeared. He was expecting to land on the hard floor, but instead the landed on something quite soft. He frowned as Delirious turned on the lights.

Teddy bears. The room was stuffed with teddy bears.

“Wait.. How did you-“

“Do you really think I was just out having fun with those two idiots, Evan?” He giggled as he reached a helping hand to him.

Evan took it and was raised to his feet. Delirious wrapped his hands around his waist to hold him steady. “When did you-“ Evan was speechless.

“Like I said, I knew I couldn’t actually kill you, hell I love you too much, but I could destroy you mentally by completely ignoring your ass. So every day for the past few days, me, Ohm and Cartoonz went out searching for them, and when you said that you were going out for the night we thought it was the perfect opportunity to search the apartment of your belongings for some information. Luckily you left a number in your jacket for some guy that you rented a garage from, am I right?”

Wait, did Delirious just tell him he loved him? Nah, he probably didn’t mean it like that.

Evan nodded in defeat and couldn’t help but giggle at how stupid he had been.

“Look at you, all detective mode and shit.” he smiled, looking Delirious directly in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you and stuff.. It wasn’t meant to get this far.” Delirious said with concern in his voice. He himself had been suffering pain from this. Seeing how much Evan really cared for him, it broke his heart.

“No, no I get it. All fun and games in the end right?” Evan laughed off the apology.

Delirious’ smile faded “No really, all you had to do was ask.” 

Evan looked at him confused, but before he could respond his lips were captured by the man in front of him. He stood there in shock before remembering to kiss back. Evan smiled into the kiss with a sigh of relief. He put his hands on Jonathan’s neck to then get tangled into into his hair. That’s when he felt his balance get out of control and they both fell back into the pit of teddy bears, Delirious on top on Evan. 

“You okay?” Delirious asked with concern.

Evan was too happy to think about anything else than this moment.

“I’m perfect.” He mumbled as he captured Delirious’ lips on his once again.

They both pulled back for air and just laid there looking at each other.

“Just don’t ever take my teddy bears again, alright?” 

“If this is where we end up every time, I just might.” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end folks, thanks for reading ♡


End file.
